valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Mountain Gunside Raid
Story This is a free mission. Clearing this mission prior to completing the story mission clears the latter of artillery bombardment zones. Mission Briefing We have confirmed the presence of an artillery base in the mountains close to Ghirlandaio. The continued operation of this base allows for artillery bombardments around the region. Destroy all enemies present in the various areas to stop enemy artillery capabilities. Strategy Before you begin your mission, make sure Imca is a Lancer and has her +20 armor damage trinket. (対甲攻撃) 2A and 2B will be Kurt and an engineer. 4C and 4D will be Imca and a scout respectively. Area 5 will be left with just an assault for now. Tank will be undeployed for now. Phase 1 #Start the phase using Kurt's Direct Command to bring your companion directly east, for the base. #Heal Kurt using your engineer, then take the base. #Bring in a lancer and take the ladder up to destroy the pillbox. #Use the same lancer travelling east, destroy the second pillbox. #Activate Imca's Open Fire and face her eastward, taking down the emplacement and the pillbox and any other targets. Prioritize the far southeast pillbox and the closer emplacement if the two of them spawned. #Move your scout for the base in the east. You can survive pillbox fire if it's not down. #Bring in a fresh Lancer to destroy the southern pillbox in area 5. Withdraw it. #Bring a second fresh lancer to destroy the western pillbox in area 5. #Bring your tank in in southern area 5, fire at the emplacement and end your turn inside the base. Phase 2 #Activate Open Fire on Imca and face her towards the south area. Take out as many targets as you can get. #Free withdraw your tank. Redeploy it in area 4, take out any targets remaining around your base then move for southwest. Don't build the bridge. #Move Kurt for the enemy base in the east. If Kurt has too little HP (Less than half), use the engineer to heal him before doing this. #Free action. #Same action. #Bring an assault into area 3. Go up the north ladder. Go directly east for the turret to make it turn to you. Fire at the sniper behind you (random spawn). #Bring a lancer in to take the emplacement out. #Deploy an assault into area 5 to hold the base. If intercept by tank was successful, skip this step. Phase 3 #Move your assault in Area 3 for the middle base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. #Move Kurt for the south base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. #Move your tank for the southwest base. Mark the location down with intercept fire, shell any infantry you can reach this turn. #Bring a lancer into area 5 south and destroy the emplacement. Withdraw the lancer. #Bring a sniper into area 5 northeast and handle any targets you can see. Withdraw it. Phase 4 #Move your assault in the center base of area 3 for the east base. #Same action. Use ragnite containers to take out emplacements. #Take the base. #Use your new base to call in reinforcements to handle the remnants. #Same action #Same action #Move a lancer eastwards. Fire at the enemy infantry. #Same action. Fire at the enemy infantry before moving. #Destroy the enemy bunker. Phase 5 #You have the entire phase to tighten up any loose ends. Rewards EXP 6600 DCT 13300 Aftermath This is a free mission. Disables Howitzer and stops shelling. Notes/Trivia Category:VC3 Free Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions